


Fireside

by academyawardwinning



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academyawardwinning/pseuds/academyawardwinning
Summary: You find Tom.





	

You fumbled around with your keys and opened the door, frustrated that your husband hadn’t opened it for you when you had knocked several times.

“Tom!” you called, your voice echoing throughout the house.

No reply.

It was late, but he usually stayed up to wait for you to get home first. He hated falling asleep without you in bed with him.

You were going to call again when you saw him – or rather, found him.

He lay in front of the lit fireplace, his half-empty glass of whiskey sitting on the floor beside him. His eyes were closed, chest slightly heaving as he slept.

Your heart softened. Placing your bag down, you took a blanket and placed it over him. Admiring his cheekbones in the process, you grabbed a cushion from the couch and set it under his head. He turned his head slightly, but still, he slept.

You took his whiskey and took a sip while logging onto your laptop. You usually caught up with media in the morning, but then, Tom was usually too enthusiastic to get to bed to have time for such things.

After some time, you got bored, so you set aside your laptop and stared at Tom for a while. Sleep was creeping up on you and you wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in something soft.

And so you took a cushion from the couch and set it beside Tom.

You lay still next to him for what seemed as forever, but it was obvious to you that the rug and floorboards were still too hard for you to sleep on.

Your eyes wandered towards his sleeping body.

Of course he wouldn’t mind.

You threw the cushion back towards where it came from and shifted slightly.

You lay your head on Tom’s stomach and curled up beside him, making sure that your hair didn’t get in the way.

You nuzzled your face into his shirt, breathing into his scent. He was extraordinary, a beautiful creature, and all yours.

He moved slightly under you, nothing more than simply changing a position while sleeping, and you felt his breathing change speed.

You two lay there on the ground for a while, simply basking in the silence.

Out of impulse, you moved your head and looked at him, only to find his piercing blue eyes looking straight back at you.

You jumped slightly, then relaxed again, letting your head rest on him again, only this time facing him.

His hand brushed through your hair as you two looked at each other.

He was the first to break the silence.

“You’re so beautiful.”

You smiled slightly as you crawled up and kissed him on the cheek, only to have him grab you by the middle and squeeze you against him.

“I love you, honey.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
